Pulgas
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Reto del foro ¡Siéntate! • Su servidora les trae otra de aquellas leyendas, historias perdidas, sobre nuestros héroes (y sobre los que no lo son, también). En este caso, todo se resume en el título. Me refiero a las pulgas.


› Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la gran _Rumiko Takahashi_.  
› En respuesta al reto propuesto por **Kris' Neckerchief** en el foro **¡Siéntate!**. ¡Pasen a anotarse en los retos! :)

* * *

 **·**

 **PULGAS**

 **·**

* * *

He aquí, en este breve relato de esta no-tan-reconocida autora, la razón de porqué tantas fanáticas gustan del _Sesshome_ y ¡CON RAZÓN!

 _¿Qué?_ , se preguntarán. Bueno, por supuesto que la mayoría no conoce esta cortísima historia, y por eso, más que por cualquier otra razón, su servidora pasa a contársela. Pero se imaginarán que quieres sí la conocen basan en este mítica cuento las locuras más románticas y enrevesadas para juntar a aquellos dos que ya nombré.

Pero sin más preámbulos (me imagino que ya se habrán aburrido de tanta cháchara) y, de una vez posicionados de nuevo en aquella interminable búsqueda de fragmentos, voy a lo que ocurrió una vez hace mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

Si hay algo que el gran Sesshōmaru (así es como se llamaba internamente, aunque sea) nunca hubiera siquiera previsto era exactamente ese pequeño problema... animal, si así puede decírsele.

No, realmente nunca lo hubiera esperado. Nunca se vio, en esas proyecciones mentales a futuro (donde uno analiza cómo se estaría dada cierta condición, como, por ejemplo, matando a Naraku, matando a Inuyasha, matando a Jaken... matando a quien sea), en ese _lugar_. En esa específica situación.

Es decir, una cosa era imaginarse a Inuyasha con ese problema de higiene. ¿Qué había de extraño en eso? Realmente era un cien por ciento concebible, si es que, de hecho, su hermanastro no lo sufría en ese preciso momento. Otra cosa bien distinta, era _intentar_ imaginarse a él mismo, el grandísimo Sesshōmaru, con aquel malestar insufrible.

¡INSUFRIBLE! Sí, _ese_ era el calificativo _correcto_ para aquellas criaturas del demonio que llenaban de par en par su tupida cola peluda (que normalmente usaba de pañuelo, vaya uno a la moda como guste). Las sentía corretear de aquí para allá, pellizcaban su dulce piel y bebían su paradisíaca sangre, sangre azul de una familia de grandes hazañas (era su puta sangre, además, ¿no? Sesshōmaru igual sangre sacrosanta; bébela y muere, hijo de puta).

En resumen, y aunque a Sesshōmaru le costara admitirlo más de lo que le gustaría, sufría de aquella legendaria peste... Sesshōmaru, el gran Sesshōmaru, hijo de Inutaishō, señor de las tierras del (¿lejano?) Oeste y de ese castillo del que todos hablan (pero nadie conoce) sufría de una terrible plaga de _pulgas_ (¡PULGAS!), que lo atestaba desde la punta del dedo gordo del pie derecho hasta la punta del más largo de sus cabellos plateados.

Y simplemente no podía esperar al momento de _huir_ de Rin, Jaken, AhUn y quien más estuviera allí, para correr lejos, transformarse en su versión canina, demoníaca, _gigante_ y rascarse a cuatro patas tras las orejas, bajo la barbilla, mordisquearse el inicio de su cola, revolcarse panza arriba sobre el pasto verde y sacudir sus orejitas al viento. Eso, entre un montón de otras cosas _caninas... y malas,_ no olvidemos que el señor Sesshōmaru es intimidante.

El _tema_ es que, sin importar cuánto se rascaba, sin importar cuántas lastimaduras llenaran distintas partes de su cuerpo ni cuánto se aguantara las ganas de arrancarse la piel a mordiscones... las pulgas persistían. Eran mucho más obstinadas que el imbécil de Inuyasha, más jodidas que el inepto de Naraku, más molestas que la voz chillona de Jaken, más martirizante que intentar sonreír (o poner alguna expresión en su rostro,... aparte de la de constipado, que esa le sale fácil).

—Amo bonito, es verdad que se ve muy ensimismado últimamente.

Se estaba mordiendo el interior de las mejillas para evitar pensar en CUANTO LE PICABA EL CULO. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo. Por cómo lo estaban mirando, Rin había hecho el comentario acertado y Jaken, con su insufrible voz de pito, lo había sacado de su contemplación al infinito, repitiendo lo que la niña había dicho (para intentar sonsacarle información, obviamente).

No respondió. Normalmente eso funcionaba para que lo dejaran de joder. Eso y el humor de perros (muy convenientemente, gracias) que llevaba últimamente gracias a sus preciadas compañeras saltarinas, le hacía el trabajo fácil. Todo en él gritaba "ALÉJENSE".

Jaken, cómo no, insistió.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—PERFECTAMENTE, JAKEN.

Oh, la voz había salido grave, fuerte e hizo que sus compañeros se inclinaran levemente hacia atrás del susto. Los ojos de Rin estaban grandes como dos monedas del mejor oro.

—Parece enojado, señor Sesshōmaru.

 _No me digas, Rin. No me digas._

—No estoy enojado. Estoy... molesto.

 _Molesto_ , bien dicho, bicho. Mantenlo bajo control, Sesshōmaru, sé que puedes.

Supo que Rin iba a seguir hablando. Rin nunca se callaba. Nunca. Era una pesadilla constante. Casi que se resignó a que eso pasara.

—Parece _muy_ molesto entonces, señor Sesshōmaru.

 _Deja de fastidiarme, Rin_. Díselo. _Deja de fastidiarme, Rin_. Ni siquiera es tan difícil. Pero, oh, sí, sorpresa, lo es.

Volvió a no-responder. Eso se le daba bien y puede que incluso funcionara. Además, empezaba a intensificarse esa picazón detrás de la oreja que era realmente muy inoportuna y sacaba a flote sus peores instintos. Intentó nuevamente morderse el interior de las mejillas... con resultados pocos satisfactorios y cada de asesino en serie-que-no-cagó-hace-aproximadamente-una-semana.

—Se lo nota muy raro, ¿no cree, señor Jaken? —susurró Rin en un susurro que en realidad no parecía un susurro (por lo que no digamos que susurró, digamos que expresó en voz alta). Jaken asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Se preocupaba mucho por su señor, obviamente. Velaba por su salud y bienestar desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya parecía ridículo (parecía su esposa, o peor, ¡su madre!).

—No sé qué puede ocurrirle, pero debemos ayudarle, Rin. ¿Me entiendes?

Rin movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba unas dos o tres veces (es difícil llevar la cuenta). Jaken siguió diciéndole muchas cosas, pero la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera la propia Rin las entendió. Jaken era ridículamente malo en eso de explicarse, se enredaba con cosas que no vienen al caso y terminaba hablando de cualquier cosa menos el tema que debería contar. ¿No es malo para cualquier persona que quiera comunicarse con otra? Es lo que siempre les digo a mis hermanos, pero, ¿creen que ellos me escuchan? Para nada. No importa cuantas veces se los diga y se los repita. ¡Directo al grano! ¡Que si no, aburre!

Como iba diciendo, dado que Rin no entendió ni media palabra (además, se aburrió a los pocos segundos), se imaginarán que Sesshōmaru entendió aún menos. Pero de todos modos era muy irritante la voz de Jaken de fondo, sobre todo si a uno le pica la oreja de una manera diabólica. Además, eso de aniquilarse la partes internas de las mejillas no estaba funcionando en lo más mínimo.

 _Con-tró-la-te._

 _Con-tró-la... te._

 _Con-tró... MALDITA SEA._

—Señor Jaken, el señor Sesshōmaru está intentando cortarse la oreja con Colmillo Sagrado.

—¿QUÉ?

No voy a contarles exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero sí, básicamente, Sesshōmaru tuvo uno de esos ataques violentos y sin sentido del que la mayoría de la gente se arrepiente al poco tiempo. Sobre todo cuando se intenta cortar una oreja con una espada que _no corta_ , no... estrictamente hablando. En cualquier caso, la iniciativa de Sesshōmaru logró revivir a las pocas pulgas que había logrado matar a fuerza de sus garras. Y Jaken se llevó un buen chichón de regalo coronando su verde cabeza al intentar salvar la vida de la oreja de Sesshōmaru, que igual no corría peligro.

Una vez hecho este excelentísimo resumen de lo que sucedió en cuestión de unos pocos minutos, volvamos a la cabeza de Sesshōmaru. Pero no tan enfocado en el pelo y sus pulgas, sino, un poco más en lo que pensaba. En el momento en el que intentó rebanarse la oreja derecha, en realidad _no estaba pensando_. Simplemente quería sacarse la picazón de encima. Supongo que es lo que haría cualquier demonio en su sano juicio... en estado de ira descontrolada. Como aquello no funcionó, y una vez hubo descargado su furia contra la cabeza de su siempre-dispuesto-a-recibir-golpes sirviente, la calma (relativa calma, dado los tiempos que corrían) volvió a Sesshōmaru.

Pensó que lo más probable es que aquella fuera otra de esas ridículas ideas que se traía Naraku para intentar acabar con la vida de sus enemigos. No estaba muy mal, porque era obvio que de apoco se podía perder la cordura con semejante irritación. Y, pensándolo bien: no podía ser, entonces, idea de Naraku. Era demasiado brillante como para salir de la cabeza de alcornoque de Naraku, idiota de culo peludo.

No, no podría ser de él.

No importaba en lo absoluto, claro: mataría a Naraku de todos modos. Sin embargo, _debía_ sacarse aquellas alimañas de encima. Antes de que alguien (aparte de Jaken) saliera lastimado.

Casi lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue _Inuyasha_. El tarado de su hermano debió de sufrir alguna vez aquella malditas bestias. No podía ser de otro modo. Si básicamente había vivido solo y a la intemperie la mayor parte de su vida; con lo sucio y cabeza hueca que era, Sesshōmaru dudaba mucho de que pudiera haber sorteado la maldita plaga. Eso sí, lo que no se explicaba era cómo había sobrevivido tanto.

Eso era todo. Había intentado cortarse la oreja con la espada equivocada, frente a Jaken y frente a Rin. ¿Podía ser un poco más patético? Sí, pedirle ayuda a su hermano era igual o más patético, pero _no_ si pedía ayuda de esa forma que no parece que uno pide ayuda en lo absoluto. Seguramente intentaría la extorsión o la amenaza de muerte.

—Es todo —refunfuñó. Jaken, seguro de que eso se refería a él, calló de inmediato y dejó de quejarse. Rin miró a su señor con ojos curiosos—. Le haremos una visita.

—¿A quién, amo bonito?

—¿A quién, señor Sesshōmaru?

* * *

—¿Pulgas? ¿Qué mierda es eso?

—¿Qué crees que es, imbécil? —La voz de Sesshōmaru resultaba atronadora. Miroku y Sango reprimían unas risitas. Kaede, por su parte (estaban en su aldea después de todo), se tuvo que ir afuera para reírse como Kami-sama manda: a las carcajadas limpias. Por supuesto que sus risas se escuchaban muy bien en la cabaña, e Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru la escuchaban mucho mejor.

—Oh, qué mal —suspiró Kagome, acercándose a Inuyasha y su hermano.

Nadie había visto a Sesshōmaru llegar tan tranquilamente a la aldea y, lo que es peor, que socializara con Inuyasha y su grupo de aquella manera tan amistosa suya, así que todos estaban a la espera de que estallara alguna pelea de la que no pudieran salvarse (por Kami-sama, estaban _tan_ cansados de reconstruir casas...).

La pelea no se dio. Inuyasha, ante la acotación de Kagome, se giró a verla con los ojos entornados. ¿Qué hacía su... Kagome, en fin, confraternizando con el enemigo? ¡Era como si sintiera lástima por Naraku! ¡Inconcebible!

—¿Sabes algo de esto, humana?

La mirada completamente _helada_ de Sesshōmaru, muy parecida a la de Inuyasha (si le sacara uno todo el calor, claro, y lo sustituyera por el infierno, el abismo y cosas terroríficas), congeló (ja... jaja) a Kagome en su sitio. ¿Si sabía _ella_ de pulgas? ¡Por supuesto que sabía de pulgas! Buyo, su gato, era casi amigo íntimo de ellas. Era casi imposible sacárselas de encima. Y como Buyo acostumbraba a dormir en su cama, ya ven... cuando Kagome volvía a su hogar, las pulgas la comían vivas. Picaduras juntas, ronchitas rojas, rascarse hasta sangrar... Ah, y si no era Buyo, era Inuyasha. Por suerte que, al ser solo mitad perro, ese polvo funcionó a las mil maravillas con él. En pocas semanas el grupo entero se libró de las pulgas de Inuyasha y pudieron volver a ser medianamente felices (imagínese usted luchar contra Naraku y tener picazón en los lugares más inadecuados...).

—¿Si sabemos algo? —soltó Sango con una risita—. El caballero de ahí nos atestó de ellas durante una época.

 _Lo sabía_. Inevitable que aquel pensamiento cruzara la mente de Sesshōmaru mientras sonreía socarrona y macábramente a su medio hermano. Maldito. Pulgoso.

Inuyasha fulminó con la mirada a Sango y se cruzó de brazos. Que se vayan todos ellos a la mierda, nadie les dijo que estuvieran tan cerca de él, de todos modos. Y las pulgas no era enteramente culpa suya, ¿eh? Que conste en los registros. Buyo se las había contagiado, muy cruelmente. Él ni siquiera sabía que se llamaban pulgas.

—Bleh.

Sango giró los ojos y bufó de manera muy audible. Que Kagome le tuviera _tanta_ paciencia como para aplicarle el pesticida de pulgas al pulgoso de su seudo-novio, bien, pero ella no tenía porqué aguantarse al señor perro y sus amigos saltarines. Pero _tuvo_ que hacerlo. Así que no se callaría la boca solo por un _bleh_ tan poco original como aquel. Pulgoso.

—Si saben de eso, entonces pueden ay...

¡CASI! Casi había dicho la palabra _ayudarme_. Peor: _pueden ayudarme_. Eso era casi... casi... muchos casi más. Pero sobre todo, casi asquerosa, horrible y repugnantemente diferente a lo que él diría alguna vez. Náuseas, eso le causaba.

—Entonces van decirme como matarlas —rectificó. Eso sonaba mucho mejor.

Kagome alzó una ceja. Sí, ahí estaba viendo el parecido entre los hermanos. Se notaba a leguas que ese tal Inutaishō era un zopenco. De los que ya no hay.

—Es tan fácil como aplicarse un compuesto de mi época —sonrió ella. Inuyasha no se sintió nada cómodo con lo que le chica decía, así que se removió inquieto en su lugar buscando los insultos adecuados hacia su hermano—. Lo haría de mil amores, pero necesitamos tu ayuda antes.

Inuyasha estuvo muy contento entonces en cómo Kagome se dirigía a Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru, no. Miroku y Sango se morían de la curiosidad. Kagome aumentó su sonrisa cuando Sesshōmaru aumentó su cara de culo.

* * *

Mientras Kagome hacía un viaje al futuro para traer la salvación de Sesshōmaru, el demonio se encargó de viajar a algunas aldeas cercanas para ayudar con la exterminación de algunos monstruos (se lo habían encargado al grupo de Kagome, pero cualquiera sirve para el trabajo, ¿no?) y de buscar unas hierbas para Jinenji. Kagome no tardó más de media hora, Sesshōmaru, día y medio. Día y medio que nuestro grupo tuvo para descansar.

—Aquí tienes tus podridas hierbas.

El cesto enviado por Jinenji era el triple de grande del tamaño normal. Se veía que su anciana madre había aprovechado la ocasión para enviar más de lo que necesitaban, dado la cara de gran transporte que parecía tener Sesshōmaru. Un transporte tal vez algo malhumorado.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Inuyasha sonreía de oreja a oreja. No muy seguido se veía a Sesshōmaru hacer ese tipo de trabajos. Kagome le entregó entonces una especie de botella de plástico.

—Esto tiene ese compuesto que te dije. En polvo —aseguró. Sesshōmaru lo observó de reojo. Esperaba que sus pulgas no fueran demoníacas también, porque esos compuestos para pulgas de seres corrientes podrían no servir en lo absoluto, y entonces todo lo que hizo sería en vano y tendría que matar a alguno de ellos... lo cual no vendría mal, tampoco—. Se supone que no tienes que ponerte más de una vez por semana, pero supongo que sobrevivirás...

No hace falta que diga que el rostro de Sesshōmaru no tenía una expresión muy amigable.

—Ponlo en las zonas difíciles. Detrás de las orejas, axilas, pelvis.

La mujer había dicho _pelvis_. Sin comentarios.

—¿Eso es todo?

Kagome se quedó mirando el vacío medio segundo, analizando su respuesta.

—Sí.

Un compuesto del futuro y listo. Un. Compuesto. Del. Futuro. Y sus jodidas pulgas dejarían de destruirle los nervios de aquella manera que ni siquiera el propio Jaken lograba. ¡Milagroso!

—Oh, destruye eso cuando lo termines, ¿sí?

Problemas de continuidad de tiempo y espacio o esas cosas. Kagome es más precavida de lo que parece... tal vez no tanto.

El polvo se lo aplicó Rin, a contrapelo como se indicaba en las instrucciones. Disfrutó mucho de eso, el pelo de su señor Sesshōmaru versión canina y maquiavélica era muy suavecito. Y él no gruñía tanto. Sesshōmaru nunca volvió a mencionar el tema de las pulgas, pero supongo que esos pocos días fueron suficientes para toda su casi eterna existencia. Y la vergüenza insuperable de pedir ayuda al idiota de su medio hermano.

* * *

¿Prestaron atención? Porque el relato ya terminó, y dado lo que dije al principio, aquel mito que comenzó con todos y cada uno de los cuentos románticos del _Sesshome_ ya... ya lo conté. ¿Lo vieron acaso?

Bueno, que si no lo vieron, déjenme que les diga. Kagome le dio un compuesto para matar sus pulgas. La mar de romántico, lo sé. Se cuentan muchas versiones de lo que ocurrió, en realidad. Yo conté la que me pareció más cercana a la realidad. Quiero decir, hay otras que incluyen dragones. Otras que dicen que la mismísima Kagome le distribuyó el polvo por su musculoso cuerpo mientras Sesshōmaru se la devoraba con la mirada. Las más descabelladas, ponían a Sesshōmaru sonriendo. Díganme ustedes cuándo se vio algo así.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del relato, siempre es bueno enterarse de aquellas cosas que les han pasado a nuestros héroes (uno se siente más conectado, lo sé). No olviden cuidar a sus mascotas de las pulgas, son realmente molestas. Tanto para ellas como para ustedes. Si no les han picado las pulgas, tanto mejor; pero de todos modos, sean precavidos. Vean cómo puede uno perder la cabeza, como pasó con Sesshōmaru.

Ah, por supuesto, ahora también saben el origen del _Sesshome_. Eso tampoco lo dejen pasar. Y aplíquenlo a su vida diaria. Si ven a su amor imposible con ronchas producto de pulgas, regálenle algún pulguicida. Esos de marca cara, para impresionar. A lo mejor, tienen luego a todo un fandom _shippeándolos_ , aunque una quede junto a su medio hermano al final (hay que conformarse con lo que toca, supongo.)

Se me ha acabado el rollo, a ver si traigo alguna otra anécdota increíble luego. Hay muchos otros mitos que recorren el fandom, es solo cuestión de investigar. Y su servidora, como bien saben, adora investigar.

* * *

 **Nota :**

Hace tanto tiempo que no escribo que creo que ya perdí todo mi mojo. Además, lo escribí en apenas un par de horas, so... XDD YA, lo sé (?).

 **Kris** , espero que lo hayas disfrutado, que cumpla con tus expectativas, o, aunque sea, ¡que te hayas divertido! Espero lo mismo para todos ustedes, **lectores**. **  
**

Gracias por leer :)  
 **Mor.**

 _Postdata_ : nada en contra del _Sesshome_ , pero lo vi adecuado para reírme un rato. XD


End file.
